Twilight in the Hood
by MzXJacobXBlack
Summary: A couple of scenes from twilight written like the characters were in the hood.
1. The Chase

THE CHASE

"Yo man I was talking to my girl the other day man. I had to let her go." derrick said.

"What you said to her?" james asked curiously.

"I said baby I don't like how you talk to that boy and everything; I think your cheating on me. And she said she was and she promised she wasn't going to do it again. I told her she ain't gonna do it again because we're through." derrick said.

"you serious," tyrone asked astonished.

"yep" derrick said.

"what boy she be talking to?" james asked.

"one of your friends" derrick said.

"which one?" james asked.

"that D boy what's his name Deondrea" derrick said.

"boy you sleep I don't talk to that boy anymore. He got locked up" james said shaking his head.

"oh really cause I thought I saw him the ot-" tyrone said before he was interrupted.

"Yo look at that shawty right there dang she look nice." derrick said.

"you think she's a shone?" james asked.

" naw man she look to clean to be a shone." tyrone said.

"yeah man" derrick said.

"then what are you going to do?" james asked.

"I'm fenna holla at the girl" derrick said.

"go ahead man" trone said.

"SKIII U! SKIIII U!" derrick yelled.

"She didn't look back." james said.

"let me try again then. SKIII U! SKIIII U!" derrick yelled.

"she still didn't look back." james said.

"maybe you should call her out" tyrone suggested.

" yo shawty, shawty, shawty in the red" derrick yelled

"nope she didn't look back." tyrone said.

"man lets go follow her." tryone suggested.

"alright" derrick agreed. (walking)

"yo she walking faster." james said.

"dang man I can't walk any faster with my pants like this man. We need to go to the store and get some belts. Because this ain't working." derrick yelled

"yeah I feel you on that one man." james said.

"man lets take this short cut." tyrone suggested.

Takes short cut come out with boy # 4

"dang she is nice." donovan said.

"what did I tell you man." derrick said.

"yo there she is." tyrone said.

"lets go after her." (they star running)

"hey little mama how you doing today. " (he grabs bella's arm)

"boy you better get your hands off of me."

"dang and she got attitude."

"I'm not gonaa hurt you. I just wanted to talk to ya." (he lets go of her arm)

"okay then talk" I said and a car comes screeching to a stop.

"bella get in here now."

"dang she must be a shone then."

"what the hell you just called me."

"shone. You know what you is."

"I ain't no shone."

"then why you didn't tell us you had a man"

"who said I had one."

"ain't that your boyfriend right there." He points to Edward.

"no, how do you know if he isn't my brother?"

They all look at each other then they burst out laughing. Including edawrd.

"was that some kind of joke cause if it was, it was sure funny."

"what?"

"how do you know if he isn't my brother?"

"ha ha"

"Bella get in the car before you embarrass yourself anymore."

"okay but don't you think I'm not going to forget that." I said getting into the car.

"bye bella"

"how do you know my name?" I asked.

"are you serious?" he starts laughing and all the boys join in.

"how smart can she get?"

"ha ha"

Edward stats the engine and drives away.


	2. Dinner at McDonalds

**a/n I do not own Twilight.**

Dinner at McDonalds

Edward and I walk into the McDonalds after talking with Jessica and Lauran. Waited in line silently before we got up to the cash register.

"Hello welcome to McDonalds can I take your order." The cashier said looking at Edward.

"Go ahead Bella order whatever you want." Edward said.

"Okay. Can I have a double cheese burger with a large order of fries and a large –"I said before Edward interrupted me.

"Dang Bella all I have is five dollars." Edward said taking the five dollar bill out of pocket and showing it to me. "We're in a recession"

"Wow isn't your father a doctor?" I asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he is giving away money to his children." Edward said.

"Whatever can I just a cheese burger and some fries with a small drink?" I asked.

"Sure" the cashier said still looking at Edward. Edward paid the money and I got my food and we went to go eat at a booth.

"So how come you don't want to go out with me?" Edward asked.

"I don't really date guys I don't really know." I said. After that statement to girls came up to us.

"Can I get your number?" the skinny girl asked.

"O!" the bigger girl exclaimed.

"Is it 786?" the skinny girl asked.

"O!" the bigger girl exclaimed.

"Is it 305?" the skinny girl asked.

"Say what?" the bigger girl exclaimed.

"Is it 770?" the skinny girl asked.

"O!" the bigger girl exclaimed.

"Is it 718?" the skinny girl asked.

"Ok!" the bigger girl exclaimed.

"Is it 954?" the skinny girl asked.

"Say what, say what" the bigger girl exclaimed.

"Is it 440?" the skinny girl asked.

"Yeah!" the bigger girl exclaimed.

"Can I get your number?" the skinny girl asked.

"I said what is it?" the skinny girl asked.

"O!" the bigger girl exclaimed.

"Can I get them digits!" the skinny girl asked.

"O!" the bigger girl exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh its (305)-043-5566 aka-"I said before they interrupted.

"Aka?" they said looking at each other.

"Aka 305-OHELLNO!"

"I know this trick didn't" the skinny girl said.

"Who you calling a trick." I said.

"Look trick just because you don't want him doesn't mean other girls don't." the bigger girl said.

"First of all I ain't know trick. Second of all I never said that you didn't want him. And third of all how you know I didn't want him right now. You two have been ease dropping on our conversation haven't you? You guys need to mind your on business. "I said.

"Well she does have a point." The skinny girl said.

"But still how do you know he doesn't want to explore other types of girls." The bigger girl said.

"Who wants to explore sticks and an elephant?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Bella that was rude." Edward said.

"Girl looking at you, you look a little on the skinny side yourself." The skinny girl said.

"Yep" the bigger girl agreed.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well whatever to, if you're tired of Ms. Trick. Hit me up." The skinny girl said pulling out a card with her number on it from her jacket pocket and giving it to Edward.

"Me too once you're finished with her." The bigger said to Edward while giving him her card.

"Thank you ladies, I'll think about it" Edward said putting the cards in his pocket.

"You do that" the skinny girl said.

"Bye Mr. Handsome." The bigger girl said as she walked away from us.

"And Ms. Trick" the skinny girl said to me as she followed the other girl out of the McDonalds.

"Bella you were a little rude while you were trying to get your point across. " Edward said.

"Trying or did?" I asked.

"I guess did… but next time be nicer." Edward pleaded.

"Whatever there isn't going to be a next time." I mumbled.


	3. Meeting the Cullens

**a/n I do not own Twilight. **

MEETING THE CULLENS

"Bella I thought you weren't serious about any of the boys in town." Charlie said cleaning his riffle at the kitchen table.

"Well dad Edward doesn't live in town." I said leaning against wall.

"Edward? Edward Cullen ain't he to old for you?" Charlie asked.

"Dad we're in the same grade what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well you never know he could be a flunky for all we know." Charlie replied.

"Well he isn't dad."I said.

"Oh... when is the Cullen boy coming anyway?" Charlie asked.

"He'll be here soon-" I replied and the doorbell rang- "oh there he is"

"Well bring em' in" Charlie said in a deep voice.

I walked over to the door to let Edward in and bring him to Charlie.

"Hello Chief Swan" Edward said.

"Eh... you can just call me Charlie. So what are you planning on doing with Bella?" Charlie asked.

"I am going to introduce her to my family and probably we might play some bball if the weather is our favor." Edward replied.

"Bella...playing ball...ha good luck with that. Make sure you-" Charlie said before he was interrupted by Edward.

"I know sir I won't keep her to late let's go Bella." Edward said then walked away.

"Rude" Charlie mumbled under his breath.

"Deuces dad." I said hugging Charlie. "Thanks."

"Lets go Bella you don't want to keep them waiting do ya?" Edward asked impatiently.

"I'll be right there hold your horses." I said waving at Charlie.

"Bye bells have a good time." Charlie said.

"Okay" I said walking out of the door.

"Bella wait." Charlie called after me.

"Yes" I came back into the kitchen.

"Do you have the pepper spray and the ankle gun?" Charlie asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Alright have a good time then." Charlie said.

"I'll try." I said smiling as I walked away from the kitchen.

When I got out of the house Edward was waiting for me in the car. I opened the door and let myself in. I waved at Charlie who was staring out the window as we drove down the street.

"Well thank you" I said after I put on my seatbelt.

"For what?" Edward asked puzzled.

"For opening the car door for me." I said.

"I didn't... oh sorry my love" Edward said.

"It's okay you'll remember next time." I said.

"Are you scared?" Edward asked.

"No. I'm just worried that..." I replied wincing a little.

"About what love?" Edward asked touching my knee.

"That... that they won't like me." I said looking out the window.

"Ha I take you to a house full of vampires and you're worried of the fact that they won't like you. They love you already even though they haven't really met you." Edward reassured me.

"Even Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked.

"Emmett thinks it will be fun and rose well... Emmett's trying to bring her around." Edward replied.

"Oh..." was all I could say.

"Don't worry about it love." Edward said pulling up to the drive way runs around to help me out of the car. We went into the house.

"Wow its so beautiful" I said taking it all in.

"Yeah... I believe everyone is in the kitchen" Edward said.

"Okay" I said.

"Is she even Italian?" Rosalie asked rolling her eyes.

"Her name's Bella" Emmett replied in a naw-duh way.

"Try and be nice rose." Carlisle said.

"I will try but I ain't promising anything." Rosalie said.

"That's all I ask." Carlisle said.

"Gawsh I told them not to do this" Edward said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"This..."Edward walks me into the kitchen."Hello everybody this is Bella."

I waved hello.

"Thanks to you Bella we finally were able to use the kitchen." Carlisle said.

"Oh Bella so finally nice to meet you." Esme said with a smile.

"This is Carlisle as you know and Esme my parents. Those two over there is Rosalie and Emmett." Edward said.

"Bella I hope you like Italian food. Are you hungry?" Esme asked.

"Yeah starved" I said rubbing my stomach.

"No, she not she ate before we came." Edward said.

"Only because I knew...you guys don't...eat...sorry." I said.

"Great all that time gone to waste. Now Bella you better sit your ass down and eat our hard work." Rosalie said smashing the glass she had in her hand.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Esme said.

"Oh hell yes she does." Rosalie said raising her voice.

"Little girl don't make me come over there and pimp slap you so hard you'll turn mortal again." Esme said sternly.

"Ehem... Esme." Edward said.

"Oh... sorry"

"Ha it's okay. But sorry I'm not hungry. But can you put in a container so I called probably give it to Charlie?" I asked.

"Sure" Esme replied.

"Dang rose I just heard Esme gave you the business." Alice said as she and jasper walked in.

"Oh hey Bella I'm Alice...I knew I smelled something good. Bella I see it now mw and you are going to be best friends... no offense rose I still love you." Alice said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah...whatever." Rosalie said with a fake grin.

"Come on babe don't be like that" Emmett says hugging rose.

"Bella this is jasper... (to jasper) don't worry you won't do anything." Alice said.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella" jasper said keeping his distance.

"Jasper is the newest vegetarian I our family... so being around you in a space like this is a bit difficult." Edward said.

I smiled and waved at jasper.

"Come Bella let me show you the rest of the house." Edward said and we walked out of the kitchen.

"Rosalie clean this glass up now." Esme said sternly.


	4. Want to Bet?

**a/n I do not own Twilight. **

WANT TO BET

"Hey Emmett!" Jasper shouted from upstairs. (Even though he doesn't need to)

"Yeah!" Emmett said from downstairs.

"How much you wanna bet that Bella freaks when she finds out where she's going?" jasper asked.

"Man I don't got no money to bet you. I just spent my money on a lottery ticket and I'm feeling lucky." Emmett said.

"A lottery ticket! What a waste. You should have betted on your favorite team the Gators." Jasper said with a southern accent.

"Oh yeah that makes sense but I'm feeling lucky." Emmett said with a grin.

"Yeah right." Jasper said shaking his head.

"Once I win the lottery. I'm going to take my Rose to a hotel and we're gonna-" Emmett said before he was interrupted by Carlisle.

"Hey there are children in the house!" Carlisle exclaims.

Edward walks by and says"of course Bella."

"I would consider you as a child to, since you haven't done any manly things." Emmett says with a chuckle.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward shouts.


End file.
